Pain, Pain, Go Away
by SawyerSeville19
Summary: A traumatic thing has edged itself into the Chipmunks' lives. Instead of bringing his brothers closer, Alvin is pushing them away. Can Simon and Theodore manage to comfort Alvin without encasing him further into his shell? Please review. Brotherly Alvon
1. Chapter 1

_**Welcome to part one of a two-shot story. No worries, this is a Brotherly fanfic between my two favorite Chipmunks. I hope you'll be generous and review this first chapter for me. I was in a sad mood and I love getting in touch with the more sensitive, vulnerable side of the Chipmunks and bringing them closer. I love drama, and hurt/comfort, it's too cute! Please enjoy and review, I will not ease your curiosity about this story unless you review for me.**_

_**-BrittanySeville18  
**_

* * *

Alvin struggled to focus on his homework, it was difficult with his mind completely preoccupied. He sighed as he leaned against his pillows, keeping his knees up so he could attempt reading the directions of his assignment.

_'Using what you read from the short story, summarize it in a short paragraph.' _

The rest of the instructions completely blurred over thanks to the tears that flooded Alvin's eyes. He quickly blinked them away and forced his attention back on the homework assignment. He's been doing this for the past several weeks, he hasn't allowed himself to shed any tears.

He was brought from his failing attempts to do his homework when Theodore came into the room, carrying a small plate of cookies. "Hey Alvin," Theodore said brightly. Alvin smiled, setting his homework aside as his baby brother came over to him. "Still working on your homework?"

"You made cookies?" Alvin asked, changing the subject. Theodore smiled down at the still warm chocolate chip cookies and nodded.

"I brought these ones for you. I made a whole bunch, so there's plenty to last for some time." Theodore answered. Alvin's smile faltered at this, Theodore loved cooking, sure, but he never made more than necessary. This meant he was still upset about what had happened.

Although, considering he was cooking in general meant something positive was happening as well, and it was. Alvin scanned his brother's face, how many tears has he shed since then? He and Simon had comforted him so much since the event took place, Alvin wondered if he had any left to shed. Knowing Theodore's sensitive heart, and how sensitive the topic was, he knew Theodore had more tears in hiding.

"Thanks..." Alvin eased the plate from Theodore's hands and sat it on his lap, the warmth was soothing, as was the aroma.

"Do you need help on your homework assignment? I can get Simon for you." Theodore offered with obvious concern. Alvin mentally flinched at the offer. He loved Simon, but he hated how easily the second born could read him. If Simon had a moment to look him in the eyes, he would have read him like a book in a matter of five seconds. Alvin didn't know what the outcome would be, but he was sure to avoid it at any costs.

"No thanks, I'm just about done. Thanks for the snack." Alvin said gently, wanting to ruffle his hair like he usually did, but didn't.

"You're welcome. If you need anything-"

"I know," Alvin cut in gently. "I know." Theodore smiled slightly and left the room. Alvin looked at the plate and sighed. He had no appetite, and these cookies contradicted his current feelings so perfectly. He sat them on his nightstand, making a note to do something with them before Theodore saw them later.

Once more, he looked back at his homework and picked up his pencil, hopefully he can get something turned in before he ends up repeating the fifth grade.

* * *

Simon spent most of his time with Theodore lately. He couldn't find it in himself to stay away from his baby sibling, not at these times. Alvin was another matter. The eldest made sure to be there for the baby, but he was avoiding the middle. Simon knew Alvin was grieving as well, and knew not to take it personally. As the oldest children, they both had an instinct to care for and protect the baby.

He just didn't know how to respond to Alvin's avoiding him. Given the circumstances, he figured he'd want to strengthen their bond and feelings of being close. But no such thing was being initiated from the oldest.

Looking down into shiny green eyes, Simon knew this was slowly affecting Theodore. Smiling reassuringly, he guided his brother into a hug, torn between giving Alvin his space, and trying to talk to him.

"You think Alvin will eat dinner with us tonight, Simon?" Theodore asked as he eased out of the hug with great reluctance. He loved the warmth Simon had, he always felt safe.

Simon smiled down at Theodore, "it's possible..." He and Theodore then got to work on preparing said meal.

"What about sleeping with us, you know, like when we were scared at night. And we'd sleep on the same bed. Think he'll do that too?" Theodore asked hopefully. Simon didn't answer, he didn't know. He was tired of being so in between with his answers. He wanted to give Theodore answers that were sure of themselves, and not the kind that would break his already damaged heart.

_Alvin's hurting Theodore when he should be helping him. _Simon blinked at his thought. _No._ He forced the thought away. _No, he's just grieving, he doesn't mean to be so neglectful..._ Simon was beginning to think he was somehow blaming Alvin for the added unnecessary pain Theodore was feeling. He didn't want to think that way, he needed to talk to Alvin, figure out what was really going on. Alvin would gladly leave his comfort zone if Theodore needed him to, so something else must be bothering him.

But what? What could be worse than what's already happened?

* * *

Alvin set the now empty plate back onto the nightstand and climbed back onto his bed. He really needed to finish this homework assignment. He needed to pass the fifth grade in order to move on with his brothers.

But how could he when he couldn't focus on anything but the thoughts in his head and the past event?

Staring at the paper for a few more minutes, he sighed and tossed it aside. _So much for sixth grade..._

"Alvin?" came the familiar, oh-so-fragile, voice of his baby brother. Alvin looked over at him and nearly cried at the utter loss his eyes held. Alvin climbed off his bed and went over to Theodore, embracing him.

"Oh Theodore..." Alvin whispered, nuzzling his brother gently. Theodore was caught off guard, but instantly hugged his brother back, relishing at the familiar warmth he offered.

Alvin pulled back gently, smiling slightly. "Uhm..." Theodore tried to remember what he had come for. "Oh, dinner's ready. Are you going to eat with us tonight?" Alvin recognized the familiar hope in his brother's voice. He heard it every evening with the same question. He couldn't handle seeing what little light Theodore managed to have in his eyes go out anymore.

"Tell you what, how about we all eat on my bed tonight. Then we'll do like we used to, and share the same bed, okay?" Alvin offered with a small smile. Theodore's face practically became a Christmas tree, he smiled, hugged Alvin tight before hurrying to tell Simon and prepare the plates. Alvin went over to his bed and put his homework into his folder and put his folder into his dresser drawer.

* * *

"Simon!" Theodore ran up to Simon, practically bouncing with joy. Simon smiled.

"What is it, Theodore?" Simon asked gently, wary of whatever made Theodore happy, in case it ended up making him sad once more.

"Alvin said he'd eat with us, on his bed. And tonight we'd all sleep on his bed. It's great, isn't it?" Theodore asked, his eyes begging for Simon to be happy with him. Simon smiled and nodded.

"That's great, Theodore!" Simon said, grabbing two plates. "I've got mine and Alvin's plate, you got yours?" Theodore nodded, grabbing his plate and a bowl for seconds. Simon led the way to their room, unsure what was going to occur between himself and Alvin, if anything at all.

Overly happy, Theodore managed to squeeze past Simon and was in the room and on Alvin's bed before Simon even reached the doorway. Simon stopped in the doorway, taking in Alvin's appearance for what felt like the first time. He sat against his pillows, knees hugged to his chest and a forced smile was directed towards Theodore as he was handed his plate of food. Instantly, Simon knew something was off with Alvin, something deeper than what had occurred, but also something totally connected as well.

"Come on Simon, I gave Alvin my plate because it has more food on it. He needs to eat more." Theodore said with a small smile. Simon looked at Alvin, seeing him keeping his gaze locked onto his plate as he took small bites.

Simon smiled at Theodore as he went in and climbed onto Alvin's bed, handing Theodore what was made to be Alvin's plate. Theodore smiled, sitting back with his plate, it's been a long while since all three of them were together like this, and he had missed it so much. Eating in silence, Theodore took the chance to examine his eldest brother.

He looked so...broken. He instantly shifted his gaze and met worried gray eyes. They had to do something, and they both knew it. But, first they had to talk to him. Knowing Alvin...well, good luck with that.

* * *

_**Please review for me. I crave your feedback. ^-^**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here's the last part. **__**Nice and long, huh? **__**There's an added song, my inspiration for this last part. Please enjoy, and review!  
**_

_**-BrittanySeville18  
**_

* * *

Alvin avoided any and all sort of eye contact with his brothers. With Simon in the room, he was worried Theodore would manage to silently tell Simon exactly what his eyes read, and that was the last thing he needed.

He didn't need nor did he want Simon trying to dig his way into his heart and trying fruitlessly to mend his ache.

"I'm done, Theodore. It was very delicious. Let's get some sleep now." Alvin said as he handed his brother his plate and climbed off his bed to get changed. Simon and Theodore exchanged looks before Theodore left to put the dishes away.

Simon climbed off the bed and went to his dresser to get his pajamas, maybe when Theodore fell asleep he'd try and talk to him. He glanced at his older brother, seeing him only wearing his pajama bottoms and staring at his top. Simon pulled his shirt on, buttoning it as he made his way over to Alvin.

"Al-"

"I'm fine." Alvin interrupted, pulling his shirt on, turning his back to his brother. Simon bit back a sigh as Theodore came back. Alvin made his way back to his bed and sat under his blanket, against his pillow, keeping his gaze on his lap.

Theodore grabbed his teddy and his pillow, climbing onto Alvin's bed and sitting on his right side. Alvin scooted to give his baby brother more room, smiling down at him. Theodore returned the action, setting his pillow next to Alvin's and getting under the covers.

Simon grabbed his own pillow, went over to the lights and turned them off, easing their door mostly closed and going over to Alvin's bed. He eased his pillow on the bed and climbed on, sitting in front of the two. "Are you guys ready for the prayer?" This was something they began doing since the incident. Both nodded and sat up, instinctively grabbing the others hands. Simon felt Alvin tense when their hands locked and he felt a pang of hurt run through his chest, but he brushed it aside.

_"Now I lay me down to sleep. I pray the Lord my soul to keep. May angels watch me through the night. And keep me in their blessed sight. Amen." _They lifted their heads, hands still locked.

"Can we do the other one too?" Theodore asked. Simon and Alvin smiled and they lowered their heads once more.

_"Now I lay me down to sleep. I pray the Lord my soul to keep. If I should die before I wake, I pray the Lord my soul to take. Amen." _When they lifted their heads once more, they lowered their hands.

Theodore met Simon's eyes and motioned to Alvin slightly, looking extremely worried. Simon merely smiled sadly and nodded once. Theodore smiled slightly.

"Goodnight Alvin." Theodore hugged him. "Thanks for letting me sleep with you. I love you." Alvin hugged back, more than ready to cry at the words he was saying, but forced himself not to.

"I love you too, Theodore."Alvin whispered. Theodore smiled and hugged Simon.

"I love you, Simon." Theodore said with a smile. Simon smiled and hugged back.

"I love you too, Theodore." Simon replied, pulling back and climbing in next to Alvin under the blankets. They all got comfortable and closed their eyes, preparing for a peaceful night's sleep.

* * *

Around midnight, the urge to move around struck Alvin. He sighed, turning onto his left side, subconsciously drawn to Simon's body heat. He fought the urge to do so, like he had been doing with every other urge, like crying, and talking or acknowledging Simon.

Once more, those ignored tears flooded his eyes, he shook his head, forcing them away. The action caused the blue clad Chipmunk to stir. Alvin curled into a ball and closed his eyes, feigning sleep.

"Alvin?" came Simon's sleepy voice and Alvin felt him shift slightly. "I know you're awake, Alvin." Simon tilted Alvin's chin up, "look at me." Alvin shook his head, jerking from Simon's hold on him.

"Go to sleep." Alvin said. Simon huffed,

"No. Open your eyes." Simon retorted. Alvin ignored him. "You know you're really worrying Theodore, right?" Alvin's eyes shot open, but he didn't look at Simon. "Yeah, don't you realize he needs to be closer to you? We both do. Why are you pushing us away, Alvin?"

Alvin ignored the questions and comments, turning his back to Simon. Simon put his glasses on and watched Alvin, waiting for some sort of acknowledgment from his older brother.

Alvin covered his mouth, his ice blue eyes flooding with tears as he scanned Theodore's peaceful, innocent face. He had known he was hurting Theodore by not eating and sleeping with them, but he never thought he was truly adding him any additional pain. He couldn't grasp this information.

Simon stared at the ceiling, thinking back on Alvin's behavior. There were a few things he knew Alvin wasn't doing due his his grieving. Like keeping up in school and focusing correctly. But he still didn't understand why he was avoiding him and not Theodore. "Alvin," Simon whispered, putting his hand on Alvin's shoulder and guiding him back to meet his eyes. The tears that had filled them he had managed to push them back, but Simon could tell he had been close to crying.

Alvin remained quiet, he had managed to avert his gaze somewhere else right as Simon tried to meet his eyes. He couldn't let him read him, he didn't want him to. He needed Simon to focus on Theodore, the more sensitive and fragile of the three. Alvin was the oldest, he didn't need Simon and Theodore worrying about him. He didn't want them to.

"Why are you avoiding me?" Simon asked. Alvin shifted so he was back on his side facing Simon once more, his gaze on Simon's chest, watching the rise and fall of his breathing. "Alvin, please tell me." Simon insisted, wishing Alvin would meet his eyes, wishing he would talk to him.

"I don't need you and Theodore worrying about me." Alvin finally answered, closing his eyes. "I don't want you to."

Simon was speechless. How can he say that? He knew for a fact that they were going worry about him. Asking, or more so _telling_, them to not do so was completely absurd and unthinkable. "Alvin, Theodore and I are going to worry about you. With what happened and how you're acting, of course we're going to worry."

"Well don't." Alvin retorted, digging his hands into his blanket out of frustration.

"Why not? Give me one good reason why not." Simon countered, being sure to stay quiet so as to not wake Theodore. Hearing them arguing was truly the absolutely _last_ thing Theodore needed.

Alvin hit his bed and sat up on his side, glaring down at Simon, subconsciously meeting his gray eyes. "Because I said not to! Okay? I don't want you guys worrying about me! I don't want that!" Alvin hissed venomously. Simon remained silent, searching Alvin's glossy blue orbs with his own gray ones. When Alvin caught on, his eyes widened and he broke their eye contact, looking down at the blanket on his lap.

So many things ran through Simon's mind. But one thing he was shocked to realize was that Alvin was refusing to let himself grieve over the incident. He hasn't shed a tear for over what, a month, maybe more? Since the event took place? "Alvin..." Simon whispered breathlessly, sitting up slowly. Simon cupped Alvin's cheek gently and made their eyes meet, for the second time in what felt like forever.

Alvin was broken emotionally, Simon knew this. Something happened to break him, and he knew it had to do with the incident. But what? What about the incident could effect Alvin so much more then Theodore and himself?

Alvin watched Simon's eyes widen and they became slightly watery. "You... you were there, weren't you?" Alvin averted his gaze down. "Alvin." Simon made him look back up at him. "Were you?"

Alvin bit his lower lip to keep it from trembling, but his body started to do the same thing. Hesitantly, he nodded. Tears fell down Simon's cheeks, his vision blurry.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Simon asked softly. Alvin let out a soft breath, looking into glistening gray eyes.

"I'm the oldest, I need to be strong for you guys. Theodore is the one we need to worry about." Alvin whispered. Simon shook his head vigorously.

"You being the oldest doesn't mean you have to be strong. Not to the point where you keep something like that to yourself and to where you keep yourself from grieving. You were there, Alvin! Theodore and I weren't!" Simon retorted, lowering his hands from Alvin's face. "And you're still not letting yourself grieve. Why are you being so stubborn?" Alvin lowered his gaze.

"I don't wanna talk about it, Simon." Alvin said softly.

"What did you see?" Simon asked. Alvin's head shot up and he looked at Simon in shock. "Tell me what you saw." Alvin shook his head.

"You know what happened." Alvin said. Simon nodded in understanding.

"I know what happened. But I don't know what you saw." Simon said, drying away his tears.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Alvin asked in a weak voice. Simon smiled reassuringly, a sad, hurt smile.

"You kept this from me and Theodore. I want to know why." Simon said. Alvin opened his mouth, but Simon cut him off. "I want to know the real reason why." Alvin closed his mouth, lowered his head, then looked back up at Simon with a soft breath.

"You can imagine how hard this is, right?" Alvin asked. Simon nodded, laying back down, and coaxing Alvin to do the same, guiding his brother into a protective hug.

"I can imagine, but please, it'll be good for all of us. You especially." Simon said gently, absently running his hand through Alvin's hair, a relaxing motion to ease his brother's nerves.

Alvin was silent for a long moment as the action worked its magic on his senses and he closed his eyes. "Alright..."

_**A Month and a Half Ago**_

_Alvin's POV_

_"Come on, Dave! We're going to be late!" I shouted, dragging my large suitcase down the stairs. We had a big concert to go to, thing was, it was halfway across the world. Simon and Theodore were at the airport waiting for us. The thought of them alone unnerved me. How Simon managed to convince Dave to let them go ahead, I have no idea.  
_

_"Move it, Alvin, you're blocking my way!" Brittany snapped from behind me, dragging a suitcase larger than her own body. I stopped and turned to look at her, eyebrow arched and smirk in place._

_"I still have to wonder why you didn't bother leaving early like Si and Theo did." I watched her flush and look away and I knew it was because of me. I chuckled, watching Jeanette and Eleanor coming over with Miss Miller. _

_"Alvin deary," Miss Miller said in her always too loud voice and I rolled my eyes towards the front door. "We could hurry up if you weren't blocking the stairs." I blushed and continued my way downstairs. _

_When I got downstairs, I moved my case towards the door and went over to help Brittany with her case. She smiled at me, blushing brightly. I smiled in return, looking upstairs as Dave finally made his appearance, looking in a rush as he usually was nowadays. _

_"Come on everyone, we're going to be late. I don't like the idea of Simon and Theodore being alone." Dave said, hurrying downstairs. I watched him going to the door, struggling with his keys and jacket. "Everyone ready?" Dave asked. We all looked at him silently, blinking every now and then. "Okay then." _

_The next thing that happened was in complete slow motion for me, but at the same time, so fast I didn't know what was happening. I watched Dave reach for the door, just about to grab the knob, when a loud bang hit my ears and the door was open, nearly hitting me and Brittany in the process. I was dimly aware of Brittany grabbing my arm and running upstairs, but my eyes remained fixated on what was happening at the door. _

_"Dave!" I shouted, pulling against Brittany's surprisingly strong hand. Jeanette and Eleanor ran over to us, looking completely horrified. They helped Brittany drag me upstairs and into one of the last rooms down the hall. I was thrown in and watched them barricading the door, my mind still on what had happened. "Dave!" I shouted again, running to the door, desperate to help him. _

_"Alvin! No!" Brittany pushed me away and silenced me with her hand over my mouth. I glared at her, but when my mind wrapped around what was going on, I kept silent. I flinched at the brutal sounds of something being bashed, the sounds of bones being broken and, the dying screams of Miss Miller. Tearful baby blue eyes met my own shocked and traumatized ones. "We have to hide." She said to us. I looked around the room, realizing it was Dave's. _

_The girls immediately went under the bed. I was going to tell them not to hide there, but the multiple heavy sounds of footsteps getting closer reached my ears. I quickly ran into Dave's tall, big closet and skillfully climbed my way to the very top, reaching and closing it. It had shades, so I could see through it. I laid as close to the wall as I could, for once thankful that I was small._

_I jumped when the door was kicked open and three tall, muscular men came parading in, going throughout the room. One came to the closet, threw it open and began tossing things around, looking for one of us. I kept both hands over my mouth as his fat hand tried to search the areas I was in, but it was too thin. He eventually drew back and joined the other two._

_I watched as each one pulled a screaming, sobbing Chipette out from under the bed, their small forms thrashing violently in the hands of their captors. I looked away, unable to see what they were going to do. It was Brittany's sudden high pitched scream that I managed to make out, considering they were all screaming at the same time, that made me instinctively look back. _

_My eyes managed to get wider, hands still clasped over my mouth as I watched them torture her and her sisters. Red, all I saw was red, so much blood from such little bodies. Blood, meat, bones, organs! And it was Brittany and her sisters' screams that echoed in my ears and head. _

_When they finally stopped screaming, the bloodied men walked out of the room casually. My shaking form, didn't budge. I heard water running, going on for ten minutes, then it went off. More footsteps going downstairs and then silence. I didn't listen for the front door closing, remembering that it had been broken. _

_I remained there for what felt like hours, before I willed myself to move. My whole body was trembling, sobs choking in my throat. I climbed down from my hiding place, landing on the floor on something moist. I looked down my shoes, but my eyes were attracted to the deep red on the carpet. My blurry eyes followed the trail, but were unable to find who it belonged to. As I reluctantly looked around, feeling my stomach clench as I did so, I realized I couldn't find out where each Chipette was at. _

_But, seeing as how I watched, I knew where they died at. I willed my body into motion and walked out of the room , but stopped dead at the blood that was on the carpet there. Who had it been this time? Miss Miller? Dave? I leaned my body against the wall, determined to avoid stepping on anymore blood. As I finally got to the stairs, I was halfway relieved to see no blood on them._

_I inched my way downstairs, looking over the railing when I got far enough, I stopped at the sight of more blood some small distance from the door. "Dave..." I whispered, forcing myself down. There was more blood, and this just clarified that it was Dave, considering the amount of blood there. I walked past the blood, determined to get to the phone and call 911. When I finally did just that, I broke down into tears, clarifying that I needed assistance to whoever was on the phone with me._

Simon listened as Alvin spoke, hearing the trembling in his voice, feeling the shaking in his body, hearing the tears in his voice. But, no tears were shed, and Simon knew this, because he would have felt them. Simon's own tears were shed, Alvin had been completely traumatized, and his mind processed that this was why he had stared at his pajama top, it was solid red, plus some yellow.

Alvin closed his eyes and buried his face in Simon's chest, letting out a breath. Nobody spoke, Simon was in shock at the knowledge that his brother had watched their best friends and love interests be murdered. He truly couldn't believe it. He honestly didn't want to. But, still one question remained. Why wasn't Alvin letting himself grieve?

Alvin forced away his tears for the umpteenth time, not wanting them to fall. It was his only hold on his sanity, his barrier of being strong. If he cried, he'd be vulnerable and exposed, he needed to be strong for his brothers. But God knew he wanted to cry, so much pent up emotion was in him, he needed to let it out. Each time the tears came, it took much more effort to get rid of them.

_I need to be strong..._ Alvin told himself.

**_You're weaker than your brothers are. How can you be strong?_** His subconscious spoke. Alvin's eyes opened. He didn't want to answer that question. He didn't understand. _**You're emotionally broken, while they're bruised. They can move on, given time. You cling, therefore making you unfix-able, because you won't let it go. They grieve, releasing emotions and tears when it needs to be done, while you keep it inside.**_

Alvin clutched Simon's shirt when he realized his subconscious was correct. He wasn't the strong one. He was the one that needed the most help. He was the vulnerable one that needed to be comforted the most. Not Theodore. He didn't realize it, but he knew that was because he didn't want to.

Simon looked down at Alvin's head when he felt his body start trembling. He knew what it was, and so he resumed running his hand through his hair. Hopefully, he can coax Alvin to relax enough to where he will shed some tears. Something very much needed at the moment. Simon hoped Theodore would remain asleep, for it was a fact that if the baby saw the oldest crying, it'd be a problem. It was part of the reason Alvin never cried, he always felt he had to be strong for Theodore, if Theodore saw him crying, it'd be like saying everything was hopeless and to just give up.

But currently, crying was about as important as taking medicine when you have a fever in Alvin's case. If he didn't shed tears, who knew what would happen? Simon wasn't ready to find out.

Alvin's blurry eyes drifted closed under the action, he enjoyed the soothing motion. He felt himself relaxing slowly, after what felt like years of being tense and rigid. He let out a soft sigh, or it was meant to be a sigh, but came out a broken sob. He covered his mouth instantly, his body tensing once more. Simon resumed his actions, glad he managed some sort of progress with Alvin.

"You can shed tears and still be strong, Alvin. Allowing yourself to cry sometimes requires strength." Simon said gently, feeling Alvin shaking his head intently. Simon shifted so he was sitting up and so Alvin was halfway in his lap. He made his brother look at him, removing his hand from his mouth. Alvin's eyes were drowned with tears, the blue of his eyes sparkling with great intensity.

"I can't, Simon..." Alvin whispered. He lowered his gaze. "I don't know how, anymore..." Simon blinked, somewhat surprised. Based on that comment, it was proven that Alvin did want to grieve, he just needed some guidance.

"Then let me help you." Simon said gently, shifting so they were in front of each other, but close enough to embrace if it was needed. "Relax." Simon said, reaching out and running his hand through Alvin's hair once more. Alvin did so almost instantly. Simon couldn't believe how tense his brother was, and for such a long time. When Alvin was relaxed, Simon pulled his hand back. "Look at me." Simon said in a shaky voice. Alvin did so, and nearly broke down at the sight of his brother crying.

"Simon, don't..." Alvin attempted to reach out and dry away his tears, but he was stopped.

"Sometimes, seeing someone else cry can help. You have to stop fighting it, Alvin. It's not healthy." Simon whispered. Alvin lowered his gaze, but Simon made him look up again. "You're strong, Alvin, we know that. You'll always be strong. Grieving is a natural thing. It's normal."

"I know..." Alvin whispered. "I-I just...it's..." He fell silent.

"Please, Alvin... don't make me and Theodore cry alone anymore." Simon whispered, his gray eyes pleading, begging. It was that statement, those pleading gray eyes, and Theodore's sad smile in his mind that broke Alvin's wall. His tears cascaded down his cheeks and he reached out for Simon, who immediately embraced him.

Green eyes watched with awe, tears falling from his own eyes as well. He sat up slowly, going over and managing to work his way into the middle of the two, shedding his own tears. Alvin wrapped his arms around Theodore, nuzzling him affectionately.

"I love you, Teddy." Alvin whispered, saying the nickname he hasn't said in such a long time. Theodore's response was muffled, but Alvin heard it perfectly. He pulled back, blue eyes meeting gray, "I love you, Si." Simon's smile was watery, but still bright and true. He scooted closer, hugging both Alvin and Theodore.

"And I love you too, Alvin." He looked at them both. "I love you both, so much." It took a good while for their tears to ease up, but it was worth it, to see Alvin's pent up emotions leaving his system.

They all lay down, Theodore with his head and arm resting on Alvin, head under his chin, and arm on his stomach. Alvin laying almost the same way, just more on his back, his right arm around Theodore's shoulders. Simon lay on his side, his chin above Simon's head, and his hand also on Alvin's stomach. Their hands the ones on Alvin's stomach, were locked, held together by the others.

When he felt it was safe enough to bring up a topic very fragile, Alvin did so. "Do you guys remember the newest...and last, song he had written for us?" Alvin felt uneasy about not saying Dave's name, but wasn't ready to say it so casually.

"I think so..." Theodore finally said. Simon and Alvin remained silent, all three singing the song in their minds. Alvin was first to actually vocalize the song, knowing no matter how long he didn't sing, he'd still be flawless.

"I wanna thank you." He sang.

"Thank you." Simon and Theodore instinctively joined in.

"For giving me." Alvin sang, tightening his hold on his brothers' hands.

"Giving me." They returned the action.

"Everything." Alvin sang, his eyes flooding with new tears, but his voice remained strong.

"Everything." They sang, both their eyes filling with tears as well.

"That I ever dreamed." Alvin sang, letting them fall.

"Oh oh oh oh" Simon and Theodore did the same.

"I wanna tell you." Alvin sang.

"Tell you." Simon and Theodore sang.

"What you mean to me." Alvin sang.

"Mean to me." They sang.

"How you make me feel." Alvin sang.

"Make me feel." Simon and Theodore sang.

"Like a family." Alvin sang.

"Oh oh oh oh." They sang.

"So now I sing." Alvin and Simon sang together.

"Now I sing." Theodore sang softly.

"A song to you." They sang.

"Song to you." Theodore sang.

"To let you know." They sang.

"Let you know." Theodore sang.

"I'm so thankful." They sang.

"Oh yeah." They all sang.

"You're in my heart." Alvin sang.

"In my heart." They sang.

"You give me all the love I need. Oh you're my everything. Everything. You're in my soul." Alvin sang.

"In my soul." They sang.

"You give me the strength to live my dreams. Oh you're my everything, make me sing. Well, I was lost once." Alvin sang, looking over at Simon.

"Lost once." Theodore and Simon sang.

"But now I'm found." Alvin sang, making Simon smile at him.

"Now I'm found." Simon and Theodore sang.

"You took my hand." Alvin sang, smiling despite his tears.

"Took my hand." They sang.

"And never let me down." Alvin sang.

"Oh oh oh oh." They sang.

"I wanna tell you." Alvin sang, looking down at Theodore, who smiled up at him.

"Tell you." They sang.

"What'cha mean to me." Alvin sang, pecking the top of Theodore's head.

"Mean to me." They sang.

"How you make me feel." Alvin sang.

"Make me feel." They sang.

"Like a family!" Alvin sang.

"Oh oh oh oh." They sang. They were unable to continue the song, too many memories filling each of their heads.

"I like that song." Theodore said softly, nuzzling Alvin's side. Alvin and Simon smiled.

"Me too." They said in unison. Alvin realized, with the help of his brothers, he'd be fine. They could work through this, with the help from each other. Even though their deaths were way too soon and brutal, they all knew that they were in a better place, watching over them. And seeing them in pain was never something they wanted.

"Promise me something?" Alvin asked suddenly. Both his brothers looked at him. "Promise, no matter what, we'll always be there for each other, and take care of each other."

Simon smiled, "I promise." Alvin smiled at him.

"Me too. I promise too." Theodore joined in, getting smiles from Alvin and Simon. "I love you guys."

"I love you too." Simon and Alvin spoke in unison. Yes, they would always be there for one another.

* * *

_**Review please! Tell me what you think, no flames please. **_


End file.
